


Bar in Galahd

by creative_frequency



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: Nyx and Libertus fulfill their lifelong dream of running a bar, so what better place could your squad have for hanging out?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  For Nyx Ulric week @tumblr Day 1: Galahdan Way  
> All my ffxv stuff [@tumblr](http://creative-frequency.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Your relationship with Nyx Ulric had always been a warm one, forged in the deep green, tropical forests and cool, crystal clear waters of Galahd.

You had known him and his little sister Selena, who was of the same age as you, ever since you could remember. Because you were almost neighbors, living in the opposite ends of the same street, you and Selena had always been inseparable, but also an add-on to the little group of Nyx and his friends: Libertus Ostium and Corvin Sagona.

The boys were four years older than you and Selena, but you still had constantly tagged along on their often too rowdy adventures. Even when Libertus and Corvin had not been so happy about the extra company, Nyx had been ready to defend your presence. He had always adored his sister and been her stalwart protector. Being the only child, Nyx’s aegis extended to you as well, and you would always be grateful for that.

The earliest expeditions to outside the town were at the **age of six** for you.

The forest just outside the neighborhood, a stone’s throw away from your house, was a mystical place. You had constantly been told not to venture there on your own, but you weren’t alone, right? You were with Selena, Nyx, Libertus and that idiot, Corvin.

You and Selena knew that the boys played in the jungle and so one time you decided to tag along. Nyx said it was okay. Libertus and Corvin did not want to bring _girls_ into their games, but they relented eventually.

You had so much fun. The forest closest to the settlement was really sparse and offered endless possibilities for building secret huts and whole cities.

As you got older, your ventures took your group further into the woods and into areas that you were pretty sure the adults wouldn’t have liked for you to explore. While it was still quite close to the neighborhood, there were wild animals and in the case that someone would get hurt, help would be too far to hear any cries of distress.

But you were just kids and you had the time of your lives as you ran under the heavy trees with sticks as swords.

When you were **eight years old** , you and Selena became full-scale squad members, gaining the final acceptance of Libertus and Corvin.

For the past few weeks, Nyx had been teaching you on to how to make simple traps – just like the ones the hunters used and his father had taught him to make. Selena had no problems with the tinkering. She was a true natural despite the apparent lack of interest.

Selena had problems with staying patient enough to actually catch anything, even when Nyx kept telling her that no animal would go near her trap when she had just stomped away from the scene two minutes ago.

What you lacked in deftness, you made up for in patience and interest towards the wildlife. So while Selena’s traps were definitely the most well-built ones, you were actually the first one of your group to catch something. And to think that the only thing you had done was listening to Nyx’s tips on where to lay the trap and when to check it.

Nyx couldn’t have been more proud. Libertus and Corvin were begrudgingly impressed. After making sure the dreamhare was okay, you let it go.

For several years, even though you got older, things didn’t change much with the squad. You hang out almost daily, making explorations into the forests and beaches of Galahd, swimming and helping out Nyx and Libertus to hone their hunting skills.

Corvin wasn’t that much into getting his ass beaten by Nyx in a sparring match, but whenever Nyx was up for it, he taught you on how to handle a dagger and hold your own in a fight. And you were always an eager student.

Nyx was really good at hunting. Selena had explained to you that it had been their family craft since forever and muttered something about Nyx getting the best genes, but you could tell that she looked up to her big brother with great fondness.

When you were **twelve** and Nyx was sixteen, you started to realize there was a tingling sensation in the pit of your stomach every time he looked at you, smiled at you or touched you while you trained together. During sparring matches you were overly conscious of yourself and him. It was really bothering. You started to become nervous around him and that was when your squad started to crumble. The age difference started to show and matter.

When Selena excitedly informed you that she had seen Nyx with _a gir_ l, you realized just how badly you were crushing on her big brother. You felt sick. Your heart and stomach were twisting and Selena got so worried that she made you go see the school nurse. Needless to say, there was nothing wrong with your physical condition. The ugly feeling inside you was not something a band aid or a painkiller could soothe.

You had to accept that you had budding feelings for Nyx Ulric.

By Ifrit’s horns, was it the revelation of the century to you. There was absolutely nothing you could do to act on it. Nyx was like a brother to you, a friend and someone who was always there for you. You were just a silly teenager, lost in your hormones. The tingling sensation got worse and warmer every time you were with him.

You tried avoiding him for a time, which was virtually impossible since you hang out at his and Selena’s home almost daily. Nyx would always remember to ask how you were or how school was when you were doing homework in Selena’s room. As a reply you would blush, try to stay calm and answer with a voice that belonged to someone else.

It was downright torture for you, but eventually you learned to tolerate it. You had to tolerate it and tell yourself it was just a phase that would pass. Having a crush on your best friend’s big brother was supposedly normal and Nyx was always so nice to you. In fact, it would’ve been easier if he hadn’t paid any attention to you.

Selena knew something was obviously up when you started declining the invitations to come at her house. Not one to beat around the bush, she confronted you about it, multiple times, but always you found a way or an excuse to crawl out of the situation.

Eventually you became afraid your unrequited feelings would ruin your friendship with Selena. Around the same time Nyx started to become so busy with his studies and training that he was barely ever at home. You were both relieved and dismayed as you approached the Ulric residence again, invited by your best friend.

As the worst phase of your teenage crush passed after a time, you could act relatively normal around Nyx again instead of being reduced to a blushing, giggling mess. But the tingling was still there, ever constant and bothering in his company.

You almost confessed your feelings towards her big brother to Selena, just to get it off your heart, but it was harder and harder every day. Eventually it became impossible and you closed your heart and forced the issue off your mind.

Seeing Nyx still meant shaky smiles and hammering heartbeats whenever you did, but time didn’t stop. With every year you grew older, you hang out with the guys less and less. They were becoming adults. You and Selena were just teenagers.

 

**-The Good Luck Charm-**

_Dear Nyx,_

_Happy 20th Birthday!  
It’s weird to write a letter when we live in the same house, but you’ve been working (I think?) so late that we never get to talk, so you’ll just have to read this in my voice._

_I made you a good luck charm to commemorate._

_Yours,  
Selena_

 

“Do you think Nyx will like this?” Selena wondered.

You lifted your gaze from the book and squinted at the… thing your friend was holding up. “Is that Malboro-kun?” you asked slowly.

She sighed. “Yeah… Do you think I should just go with something more traditional?”

“No, it’s cute,” you assured.

The item was made of the same kind of pieces usually used to make the traditional good luck charms. But instead, Selena had fashioned them into something resembling the cartoon character. It was made of clay and covered in leaves with cloth strips as the tentacles. Selena would still have to paint its face, but you were sure Nyx would love it. It was a gift from his sister after all.

A fond smile spread on your lips.

“Will you give it to him on his birthday?” you inquired. You still hadn’t picked a present for him. You had no idea what to get.

“If it turns out well.” Selena flashed a warm grin at you.

**Nyx’s 20th birthday** would be in three days and the squad, _your_ squad, had been planning on throwing him a surprise party. Libertus had promised to have the bar properly set up before that, so you could have the festivities there. He and Nyx had been working insane hours to get the business up and running, and so far everything looked really good.

The only downside in becoming bar owners was that the guys were always working. They no longer had time to hang out and you could see how it made Selena sad. She missed her brother even though they lived in the same house.

Honestly, it made you a bit upset too.

It had been a few months since Nyx and Libertus had made their long-term dream come true and bought a property in the town to open a bar. Corvin had graciously invested in their purchase too. You still thought it had been an uncharacteristically nice gesture of him, but then again, he had proven to have a good business sense.

What bothered you the most was the feeling that all the guys had entered adulthood and you were left behind with Selena. It was understandable that they would no longer have so much time to hang out, being entrepreneurs and all, but everything had changed so quickly. It felt like only yesterday you had been swinging into the river from tree branches.

But now yours and Selena’s days were filled with school, homework, making pretty accessories and talking about cute boys. Or at least you listening to Selena talk. You often spent the afternoons at the Ulric residence, hoping to catch a glimpse of Nyx. If he hadn’t explicitly forbidden you from visiting the bar when it was still under construction, you would’ve gladly gone to help the guys out.

Nyx wanted to keep it as a surprise to be revealed in the opening ceremony. Too bad Libertus had other plans, since the party was scheduled to be a week before the official opening. Hopefully Nyx wouldn’t be too disappointed.

Ignoring your restless heart, you started to wonder out loud what you should get for Nyx’s birthday present. Selena had several suggestions, all of them good, but it was hard to decide.

Braid pearls might have been considered too personal as those were usually received from family and loved ones, but wasn’t that what you thought yourself as to him? You _were_ practically family. Libertus and Corvin were going to give Nyx a new kukri, but you had politely declined taking part in that gift. You wanted to give him your own one. A present just from you.

“Do you think he would like to use black pearls?” you asked carefully.

Selena let out a cheerful laughter. “I’m sure he would use them even if they were bright orange if you gave them.”

Your heart jammed into your throat and the snicker you forced out didn’t sound like you at all. Selena began collecting the painting supplies around the room, completely oblivious to your distress.

 

**-Turning Eighteen-**

You felt a dash of incredulousness mixed with genuine excitement and pride. The last few years had zoomed forward in a blur, mostly spent focused on studying. You were standing at an important milestone in your life and suddenly you had the whole world in your grasp, filled with possibilities. It was thrilling.

Alcohol might have had something to do with those feelings.

“I can’t believe it! You’re an adult now! Wooo!” Selena screamed and lifted the bottle in her hand.

Nyx eyed her, but stayed silent. His little sister would turn eighteen in a few months too, so what was the harm in one drink? To distract himself, he turned to flash a warm smile to you – one of those that always made your heartbeats quicken and your gaze glaze out of nervousness.

“Congratulations!” Libertus joined in lifting a toast for you.

Corvin opened a new bottle and passed it to you with a wink. You took it with a sheepish smile. He was being unexpectedly playful with you. Everyone held their drinks in the air and cheered. You didn’t feel any older physically and you weren’t quite sure on how to receive the new privileges and obligations that came with adulthood.

The bar around you was otherwise empty. You had put together tables to get a large one in the middle of the room and hoarded it full of food and drinks.

The bar was doing pretty well and it had gained its regular patrons among the villagers rather quickly. While it was a small place, Nyx and Libertus made sure they had a wide selection of Galahdian beverages, both alcoholic and not, to quench their thirsty customers.

Ever since Nyx’s birthday before the actual opening ceremony of the bar, you had been there countless times. Though, mostly during closed hours since you had still been a minor.

You glanced at Nyx. He was beaming at you, as was everybody else, with a bottle on his lips.

“Thanks guys,” you said, finally realizing they were expecting you to speak, “This is the best birthday I could’ve asked for! And I didn’t even need to ask.”

Corvin snorted and patted your back. “This is just the beginning! Come on. Let’s drink!”

And drink you did. You had never been interesting in getting drunk with your friends, but now that you had the chance, it was only natural that things got a bit out of hand. You had fun, for sure, but you weren’t entirely sure was it worth the _sensations_ in the following morning.

Corvin kept offering you new kinds of drinks, and you and Selena sipped them down eagerly. The further the evening went, the more Nyx’s brows stayed knitted together. He threw warning looks at Corvin, but he acted as if he didn’t notice.

It took you embarrassingly long to realize Corvin’s smirks and flirtatious remarks were directed at you and that his arm was around your shoulder. Had you been less drunk, you would have noticed how Nyx’s warning gazes had turned into murderous glares.

Even in your intoxicated state you avoided looking at Nyx; you were afraid you would blurt or do something that would reveal your hidden feelings towards him. It had been so long since you had decided to bury that warmth that spilled inside you every time he smiled at you. You had actually forgotten what it felt like to be honest with yourself.

Then it hit you. You shook Corvin’s arm off your shoulder and mumbled something about the toilet. No one spared two glances after you as you wobbled towards the ladies’ room, head spinning and steps dangerously uneven.

You were **eighteen** now. An adult. Nyx was four years older than you. It might have felt like an eternity, an insurmountable gap, when you were a teenager, but you weren’t anymore. You were an adult – legally an adult. Someone who was twenty-two was practically of the same age as you.

You closed the door behind you and leaned heavily on it, trying to figure out what to do with this new revelation.

Being with Nyx was a possibility that you shouldn’t have even entertained in your mind, but there you were, head over heels in love with him, just like when you were twelve.

When you finally cleared your head enough to go back, Corvin and Libertus had changed places, but Nyx looked still worried.


	2. Part 2

It took weeks to find the time for your squad to gather again. Same crowd, same place, different drinks. Ever since the night you had turned eighteen, your heart had been restless, speeding up and slowing down completely at its own will. Or maybe it moved by the will of your secret thoughts, pushed to the furthest pits of your mind, only to be burst free whenever you laid eyes on Nyx.

You wished you had never allowed your drunken thoughts to take lead on matter of your feelings towards him. The thought had been so clear, so bright and relieving that you couldn’t let go of it.

Unfortunately, the only immediate outcome was more suffering and heartache for you, since the only thing that had changed between you and Nyx was found inside your head.

“Hey Nyx, how’d it go with _Laura_ yesterday?” Corvin asked with a very evident waggling of his brow.

You blinked into your drink. Your heartrate sped up and there was an uncomfortable feeling of something strangling your insides. It wasn’t the first emotional heart attack ever since your mind blowing realization and it surely wouldn’t be the last.

Nyx let out a restrained chuckle. “It uhh, it went well.” With his eyes he tried to convey a message to his friend that it was not the time or place to talk about it.

“Aww, c’mon Vin. Not in front of the ladies,” Libertus said and motioned towards you and Selena, who was leaning over the table with a stern furrowing of her brows. She seemed undeniably interested in hearing more about this Laura person.

You didn’t know how to react. You wanted to throw in a snarky comment about Libertus calling you a lady, or joke about Nyx’s date, but the words got stuck into your throat.

So what if he had been out with someone? Why did hearing that make you feel so awful? You tried to swallow the rousing feelings with a mouthful of alcohol.

“Oh, so something _did_ happen?” Corvin continued, ignoring Libertus’s comment.

You wanted to get up and go out for a breather, but your rear was glued to the chair.

“Not really…” Nyx said tentatively. Not like anyone believed him. He sounded like it was the last topic he wanted to discuss. The only reason he would answer in the first place was to make sure no one got the wrong idea from Corvin.

And so Corvin continued to pester Nyx and he kept offering short, dismissive replies. You tried to focus on your drink, but forced yourself to throw in a teasing comment or two just to make sure your behavior didn’t seem suspicious. With a few exaggerated yawns your act was believable.

It took long enough for the topic to turn from Nyx’s love life. No one had noticed your uncomfort, but it was only relieving. The situation wasn’t something you would want to experience again – which was more than likely – but you had managed through it.

It was hard to listen to, to put it mildly. Your heart stung and the relief you felt after moving forward from the topic was ridiculous. It was jealousy. And you had no reason, no right to feel that way.

Nyx looked as cool as ever, not bothered by Corvin’s lewd comments and invasive questions. You tried not to look at him. You looked at Selena, Libertus, glanced at Corvin, then at Selena again, but your gaze kept drawing to the happy smirk on Nyx’s face and inspecting the new tattoo on his cheek bone.

You were just about ready to give up for the night and head home, when Nyx informed that it was time to retire for the night. Before anyone could say anything, your mouth opened.

“I’ll help you clean up. I have nothing tomorrow.”

You were pretty sure it was a lie. In that moment you had no idea about the contents of your calendar, but spending some more time with Nyx… You needed it like you needed to breathe.

“Sure, thanks.” He flashed a smile to you that made your knees weak.

Instant regret and excitement flushed down your spine. Selena threw in some interested looks at you, but stayed her tongue. Maybe she knew you had obligations on the following day, which you had graciously forgotten all about.

It took some time for the squad members to actually leave. Libertus offered to walk Selena home, at Nyx’s silent insistence, and Corvin departed with shameless grins. Nyx would have to do some cleaning before calling it a night, but you promised to help him. Since you didn’t have anything planned. Hopefully.

You gathered the empty cups and bottles on a tray and followed Nyx into the kitchen. He held the door open for you. You almost tripped when you were too focused on his face instead of balancing the glasses.

The kitchen was annoyingly bright, clean and smelled super good. You passingly thought it was like another dimension. You placed the tray on the counter and turned to look at Nyx.

You were alone with him.

Suddenly it was hard to breathe and you had to force yourself to stay in motion and not freeze. Nyx was just whistling quietly as he put away the snacks and unopened bottles.

Astrals help you, his mere presence made your head spin and heart flutter. You hadn’t been alone with him in the same room since… since…

“Tonight was fun.”

“Huh?” you coughed and caught yourself staring at Nyx. None of what he had just said had been registered into your brain.

“Uh, it was fun. To hang out. It’s been a while,” he continued, suddenly an awkward undertone in his voice.

You forced out a cheerful laughter, but it just ended up into a high-pitched squealing. “Yeah, it was,” you said hastily to mask the failed attempt at sounding casual.

Why, _oh why_ was it so damn hard to be in his company? All the years spent distancing yourself from the pointless daydreams flushed down the drain. You felt like a teenager again. And hated it. You were a grown woman, Astrals damn it. You should have been able to have a normal conversation with your best friend’s big brother.

No, you would have to say something. Corvin had said Nyx had been out with someone. You would have to make your move soon, before he would go and fall for some random chick. If that would happen, you would never be able to forgive yourself.

Nyx smiled tentatively. It was obvious on his face that he was worried about your odd behavior, but he just turned back to putting the stuff in place.

You stood still and cleared your throat. The situation was begging for you to act. You had him alone after a nice evening spent drinking and laughing. While you didn’t feel like you were buzzed, alcohol was most likely still coursing in your veins, giving the much needed encouragement for you to open your mouth. It was now or never. Then it would be over – one way or another.

“Nyx, there’s something I need to–”

The loud clatter of an empty bottle against the floor where it started rolling further from the table interrupted you.

“Oh, shit… Sorry, you were saying?”

Your gaze shifted slowly from the bottle to Nyx. His expression was gentle and mildly curious. “I, uhh, nothing… I forgot what I was gonna say.”

On second thought, maybe straight up confessing your feelings wasn’t the best idea after drinking. The shit Corvin had said during the evening was definitely influencing your choice of timing.

Nyx cocked a brow at you and chuckled. “Okay then. Lemme know when you remember.”

He turned away again and your cursed your indecisive ass.

Soon. You would tell him soon.

 

**-Truth or Dare-**

“Heyyy, looking gorgeous, girl!” Corvin said and eyed you up and down in comically grand motion.

“You always have eyes only for her. Tsk tsk,” Selena tutted, interrupting your intended reply of repulsion.

Nyx’s hand was on Corvin’s shoulder faster than he could aim a dirty compliment at Selena. “Seriously man, cut it off.”

“What?” Corvin motioned to you, “Just look at her. You’d be mad not take her out–”

“For the love of Eos, Vin, I’m not going on a date with you,” you snarled loudly.

Nyx shot a blank look at you and you tried to herd the group towards the table, hoping the topic wouldn’t be brought up anymore. Ever.

It was hard enough to push back the thought of doing what you had intended to do a while ago – you still hadn’t told Nyx about your feelings, and at this rate you probably never would. The more time passed, the more blatantly Corvin was throwing flirty remarks and hinting towards uncomfortable topics. It only made it harder for you to actually bring anything of the same theme up with Nyx.

Corvin was an idiot, it was nothing new to you, but you still knew he wasn’t trying to make you feel bad on purpose. He was just sometimes an asshole who didn’t consider other people’s feelings. Over the years you had gotten the brunt of it, as had Nyx and Selena. Libertus was surprisingly good at dodging his asinine behavior.

The guys headed to the kitchen to grab some snacks and drinks, so you and Selena sat down. You both were glad to have the squad together again. While a few years back you had felt like you didn’t have the time or opportunity to hang out with your friends anymore, the situation had started to turn upside down. The age gap felt smaller with each year into adulthood and your life situations and interests were again lining up with the guys.

It made you happy. Not only because of your long history together, but because you genuinely enjoyed the company of Nyx, Libertus and even Corvin, though you would never admit that aloud. Along with Selena they were like a family to you. All those years spent playing in the mud had to count for something and you felt like you were collecting the fruits of that labor now, over a decade later.

The evening went by as usual for the most part, but then Corvin decided it was time to spice it up a little and suggested drinking games. Selena thought it was a good idea, Nyx was interested and Libertus commented, “Why the hell not.”

All eyes were on you as you sipped down your drink. You hadn’t prepared getting drunk as a skunk, but you really didn’t have anything against it either.

“Let’s do it.” You sounded more eager than you felt.

Corvin started explaining the rules with heavy added commentary from Lib. You had never before played any drinking games, but it sounded like the gist of it was just to get drunk while having fun. It was innocent enough and you agreed to keep it simple and harmless.

Corvin spun the bottle and while everyone more or less held their breath, it stopped to point at you.

“Truth or dare?” he asked with a sly smile.

“Uhm.” There was one question you absolutely wanted to avoid at all costs and it was the one Corvin would shoot just to see you squirm. “Dare.”

He leaned back on the chair, arms folded on his chest and hummed in thought. “Alright. You’re gonna spend seven minutes in the cleaning closet.”

“What? Why?” you yelped, partly laughing at the bizarre dare.

“Because I say so. And you’re gonna choose someone to go with you.”

Your heart skipped a beat. You instantly turned to look at Selena. She was already getting up from the chair.

“I’ll go with Nyx.”

After freezing in the air for a second, Selena’s butt fell back to the stool.

It was a short moment that lasted until the fierce debate in your mind was over. You shouldn’t have said that. Why did you do it? Now everyone would know about your secret infatuation with Nyx. They weren’t _that_ stupid.

You waited for a word of protest from anyone, but Corvin was just grinning at you like the Cheshire cat.

“The cleaning closet. Off you go,” Libertus commanded and pointed at the inconspicuous small door in the corner of the room.

When the door shut after Nyx, the brilliance and horror of Corvin’s plan dawned on you. Seven minutes locked in a tight space face to face with Nyx wouldn’t do well for keeping your thoughts straight. The only reason he could stand so motionless was his hunter training.

You wanted to apologize to Nyx, but you both heard the chitter and shuffling from outside the door. There must have been three pairs of ears glued on the wood. You swallowed. It would’ve been easier without the faint beam of light coming from the wide gap above the door. Your eyes adapted quickly to the extremely dim lighting.

“It was about damn time, I say,” you could hear Corvin laugh. Lib snorted. You wanted to facepalm, but that meant you might have accidentally touched Nyx.

“No way,” Selena protested instantly, “They’re not gonna _do_ anything.”

Nyx was biting his lip, trying not to burst into laughter. It was easier when he had something else to focus on than your face right in front of him, just a slight lean away…

You shifted your weight and took the tiniest step back to have just a little more distance to Nyx’s shallow breaths. The proximity was making your heart hammer very uncomfortably.

Your heel hit a cleaning bucket and the light touch caused a mop to fall over. Nyx lunged forward to catch it, arm reaching out over your shoulder. He was closer than before.

“You okay?” he asked. The surprisingly husky voice sent a warm jolt through you. For a fleeting moment you imagined what it would feel like against your ear or neck.

“Y-yeah. Sorry,” you stammered nervously.

Nyx placed the mop back while you leaned away from his arm, eyes strictly on his chest.

How many minutes had passed already? Three? Two and half? You could hear his every breath, your every damn loud heartbeat. It was nerve-wrecking.

“Sorry about this,” you whispered, hopefully so quietly that the party behind the door didn’t hear.

Nyx shook his head and hummed in disapproval. More time passed in silence. Corvin was wondering were you already making out and Selena laughed at the absurd thought. You shook your head at them.

Nyx was staring at you. He really tried not to, but it was dark and you avoided his gaze. All those things Corvin had said were still making his blood boil in anger and frustration. It was one thing to joke about his failed date, but he couldn’t stand to see the uncomfortable look on your face. It made his heart chest feel tight, but his hands were bound. There was only so much he could do for his little sister’s friend without–

He was alone with you _now_. In a dark closet. You were standing right in front of him, trying to be just as still as he was, but he could hear how your heart was hammering.

You felt rather than saw Nyx shift on his feet and couldn’t help but take a glance at him. He was… smiling? Probably, since it was hard to see.

Wait. Was he leaning in?

“Nyx,” you breathed quietly.

“Time!” Selena shouted and the closet door burst open. Light flooded into your eyes, forcing you to look away.

“So?” Corvin inquired eagerly, trying to detect the faintest hint of guilt or anything else on your faces. You rushed past him, gasping for breath.

Just what had that been? You never would’ve thought you would want the situation to continue, but as you looked at Nyx, his cheeks were veiled in a hint of red too. What had he been about to do?

You sat down. Corvin, Selena and Libertus were squinting their eyes at you.

“It was hot in the closet, okay?” you heard someone else say in your voice. Nyx was silent.

You reached out for the bowl in the middle of the table, but your hand only found air.

“I’m gonna go grab some more snacks from the kitchen,” you said and fanned your hot cheeks. Blood was still roaring in your veins, demanding the abruptly broken moment in the closet to continue.

Nyx shot up from his chair faster than anyone could even nod. “We’ve got some new stuff, I’ll come show you.”

“Uh, no it’s really okay–” you tried, but he had already marched past you towards the kitchen door. Libertus and Corvin exchanged glances while Selena shot a confused look at you, which you decisively ignored. The evening hadn’t gone at all the way you had planned.

Nyx held the kitchen door open for you and once again it was like stepping into another realm. The kitchen was quiet and you became immensely aware of his presence right behind you. The same shaky feelings that had coursed through you in the cleaning closet, returned twofold.

You took in a deep breath, but your mind was already in overdrive.

“Hey, uhh…” Nyx said, making you turn towards him. He was closer than you would’ve thought, but the kitchen was small and you refused to back away from him. Your heartbeat went wild.

“Hm?” Your hand hit the counter behind you and leaned on it, grateful for the support since your legs felt like they would give out any second.

Nyx’s eyes darted across the wall behind you and he chuckled to himself. The smirk on his lips made you bite yours in anxiousness.

“Wanna grab a coffee or something later? Like, tomorrow?”

You were so relieved that you almost laughed. He just wanted to hang out. Nothing romantic, nothing more than friends. The stinging sensation almost hurt inside your chest.

“Sure,” you replied with a beam, “Did you ask Selena yet?”

Nyx’s expression muddled and he was opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the right words. He took a step forward and you furrowed your brows in reaction. Your rear hit the kitchen counter.

Nyx hadn’t been prepared to explain himself, but there was only one way to get the message out loud and clear. “No, I wanted to go alone… with you,” he explained in a hush tone.

During the seconds it took your brains to process the content of his request, your thoughts had never been rearranged so many times so quickly.

“You… can. I mean– I want to! Uhh.”

He looked amused. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m just… mildly shaking and excited,” you huffed and tried to laugh, but your throat was dry, “I should tell you something.”

With the way your heart was thrashing around inside your ribcage you thought you would fall unconscious at any moment. It had been a long way into this moment, but you were as ready as you would ever be to take the dive into the unknown – a time past your confession. He had taken the first step. You had nothing to lose anymore.

“Okay. What is it?” Nyx urged you to continue speaking.

You drew in a shaky breath, not entirely able to stop yourself from chuckling nervously.

“I… _like_ you.”

There. You had said it. What should have been a wave of relief, felt only numb as you waited anxiously.

Nyx’s brows shot up, but he smiled. “I guess I should come clean about something too.”

“Which is?” You held your breath.

He leaned closer to you and cupped your cheek extremely gently. His thumb brushed over your cheekbone. The smile on his lips just melted you.

“I really like you too. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.”

Your hands grasped the fabric of Nyx’s shirt as your noses brushed together. Your eyes closed, your mind went void of any thought. The only thing left was the bursting feeling of tenderness in your heart. You had never before really, _really_ wanted to kiss him, but he there was now.

“Is this really happening…” you murmured right before Nyx robbed your ability to speak. He was warm. You were still shaking.

The door whumped open.

You both froze for the shortest beat before jumping away from each other. Selena was staring at you with her jaw on the floor. The kitchen door was swinging freely behind her. You could her Libertus’s booming laughter from the other side. The reality of the bar was bleeding into yours.

“Uh, what’s up, sis,” Nyx said in a voice that, thanks to some miracle, sounded normal and not at all like his little sister had just caught her brother kissing her best friend.

You couldn’t say anything, not offer a word of explanation. You just stared at Selena in horror with blood frozen.

She reacted with a second’s delay.

“Wha–? INFERNIAN’S HORNS. MY EYES,” Selena screamed, turned swiftly on her heels and left the door swinging wildly after her. It creaked slightly on its hinges.

After staring after her for a silent moment, you and Nyx turned to look at each other, confused horror beginning to crack into grins.

“Saved us the trouble,” you noted nonchalantly, which was completely opposite of how you felt.

“Yeah. She’s gonna flay us later.”

You stayed silent, examining the look in Nyx’s storm blue eyes. You didn’t know had you ever seen them so close up before, but they were breathtaking. However, what really had rendered you speechless was the look in them, full of ardor and hope, warm and excited.

“Does it bother you?” Nyx asked quietly.

You shook your head gently and moved your hand to cup his cheek. He had neglected shaving again.

“Mm no. But we better make this worth it then,” you purred and pulled him down from the chin.

* * *

“You and Nyx? Really? _Really?_ ” Selena cried, “Out of all people…”

You offered her an apologetic grin. It was the first moment without any of the guys within an earshot. You were surprised Selena had been able to keep it inside her for so long. It had been almost three hours since you had kissed Nyx for the first time. Your lips were still tingling and the warmth on your cheeks would probably never cool down.

Libertus and Corvin had instantly known something was up even though Selena hadn’t piped a word. The fact that you were suddenly gazing longingly at Nyx after years of trying to play it cool was not easily missed by your closest friends.

“Eww. Just… eww.” Selena shuddered excessively.

“If that’s all you have to say, I guess we’re good?” you said carefully, still peeking at her.

She shook her head in disbelief. “After all these years… I can’t even– no.” She sounded disappointed, accusing even.

Your stomach sank along with the corners of your mouth. “No?”

Selena quickly glanced up with widened eyes. “It’s just… unbelievable. That’s all. I can’t believe you never told me! Some friend you are.”

Your sigh of relief filled the silence that followed Selena’s words.

“Actually, no. It’s definitely believable. I should’ve known,” she continued in a lighter tone.

You grinned at her. “I’m sorry. Truly.”

Selena grinned back at you. “Yeah, yeah. Just know that I’m happy for you guys.”


End file.
